


In the Desert

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, lucifer!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer taunts Castiel and reveals some information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to [my Tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/139525720225/untitled-11x14-coda).

Lucifer maneuvered his vessel to a seated position and looked around. He'd been thrown into some desert; it would take a while for the disorientation to fade so that he could determine exactly which one. In the meantime, he had all the built-in entertainment he could ask for. He growled as he felt Castiel railing against him inside, and clamped down hard. "Not this time, little brother. I know your tricks. Who would have thought you had that much strength in you? I had no idea you could still control this body at all. It really could have come in handy for you. And yet you gave it all up for the Winchesters?"

_*You won't touch them. I won't let you. That's the deal. You get this body, but you leave Sam and Dean alone.*_

Lucifer directed a piercing surge of energy toward the younger angel and smiled at the jolt of pain. "Not really in a strong bargaining position, Cassie. Where Sam is concerned, well, I don't really care one way or the other, although I do hate leaving a job unfinished. But Dean... I want Dean to live. I will take so much pleasure in his pain each time he looks at us, each time he looks at you but hears me."

_*Dean is strong. He understands sacrifice. He will adapt.*_

"Oh, that's priceless. You don't know?" Lucifer laughed out loud. "Our poor, innocent, little Castiel. Dean Winchester is in love with you."

He paused to drink in the delightful shock, denial, agony that met his statement. "It's true, although it's quite possible he didn't even know it before tonight. Hmmm, I wonder will he dream about you? About me? Maybe we should visit him."

Lucifer dropped his voice to Castiel's natural register. "'Dean, I've managed to expel Lucifer, but he's loose. I'll need your help to contain him. But first...'" Lucifer opened his mind up to Castiel, flashing image after image of bedding Dean in the guise of Castiel, tactile imaginings of deep, wet kisses, smooth skin, and soft hair. Imagining the horror on Dean's face when he let the Castiel-mask slip. "We could keep him as a pet; he and Crowley could be matched set. You could play with him any time you wanted." Castiel grew more and more agitated, fighting hard enough that he nearly challenged Lucifer's control again.

"Not tonight, perhaps." He felt Castiel draw back, assessing his sincerity. "But keep that in mind -- I can give you your fondest dream at the same time as your worst nightmare. And I will, if you or the Winchesters give me any trouble."

The dark sorrow within was a perfect background as he tilted his head up to look at the stars and begin to find his way back.


End file.
